A wide variety of application programs may be executed on client computers. These include programs that are implemented in a client-server system using a network, such as the World Wide Web, which is also referred to as the Internet. These application programs offer users a broad array of functionality and help users perform complicated tasks and improve their overall productivity.
Backing up or storing current content that has been provided by users of application programs that are implemented on existing client-server systems, for example, as a locally stored saved-draft file, may be problematic. For example, the application programs may not have the necessary privileges to allow local storage of saved draft files on the client computers. And while saved-draft files may be stored on a server, waiting for a respective user to initiate such archiving may also be challenging. If a service error, such as a network or network interface failure, interrupts such an application program before the saved-draft file has been created, the current content provided by the respective user may be inadvertently lost.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved backup system for applications programs operating in client-server systems.